


Whispers in the Dark

by Sossity



Category: Alan Wake - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sossity/pseuds/Sossity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Jagger sends Alice to her doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a short piece narrated by Barbara Jagger ala the ending cutscene of episode 4, this time controlling Alice as she does Alan._

The lights have gone out. You can't believe it. Your husband has just walked out and you're trapped in the dark, blind, terrified. At first you think it's a joke, don't you? You think he's playing some kind of cruel, cruel trick. You call out to him, tell him it's not funny, tell him to please for God's sake turn the light back on. But he doesn't. You tell yourself that your beloved Alan would never do that to you, but there's just a tiny little flicker of doubt in your mind. So you yell louder, your heart pounding, your lungs struggling to pull air in against the tightness of your chest muscles.

Your voice cuts out as you begin to hyperventilate in earnest. You take a single step forward. A second after your foot comes down, you hear a noise. Was it a footstep? No, it can't be. You're alone in here. Aren't you? You try to tell yourself it was nothing, just the normal noises an old, wooden cabin makes. But you don't believe it. You're sure there's a presence in the room with you. A person? An animal? The darkness personified and come to eat you?

It doesn't matter, you're already moving. Running. Screaming. You hit the wall hard, but you keep running, keep your hand pressed against the wall as you sprint until you find the doorway into the rest of the cabin. You're sure now that Alan isn't in the cabin. You've got to go after him. He'll protect you. You're still in flight when you hit the stairs and stumble all the way down. You realize that you can't keep running in the dark like this without hurting yourself. Is that someone chuckling in your ear, Alice? Fear takes over your mind completely and you run even faster.

Which way is the front door? You're not sure, you've only been in this place for an hour or two at most. You're already turned around. You pick a direction that feels right and head for it. You're sure you feel a moist breath on the back of your neck and suddenly you're racing again. You realize when you crash through the partially open door that you're outside, that you must be close to the stairs. Just a couple feet forward and you'll stop to get your bearings again, but you leave it too late. You crash through the railing at full speed and find yourself flailing in midair with nothing to grab hold of. You call one last time for your Alan before I catch you and drag you all the way down.


End file.
